The term “merchant” may refer to an entity who participates in a loyalty program to build loyalty with customers, and potentially acquire new business, and in exchange is willing to provide a loyalty “benefit”, which may include the various types of benefits that may be associated with loyalty cards including points, whether convertible to financial rewards, or financial rewards convertible to points, cash, products, services, discounts, value add-ons for purchases of products or services, the opportunity to enter into a contest with prizes contributed by the merchants, financial institutions and/or the loyalty system operator.
A “member” may refer to the customer or potential customer who is a member of the loyalty program.
A “card issuer” may refer to an entity that issues (directly or through an agent) financial cards to individuals or businesses. The card issuer is generally a financial institution, a financial institution in association with a credit card company, or another entity that has a financial institution arm. “Financial cards” may generally refer to credit cards, debit cards, INTERAC™ cards, stored value cards, and so on.
“Cardholders” may refer to the individuals or businesses to whom the financial cards are issued. “Loyalty” may be used in the broad sense to also extend to “rewards”; therefore a “loyalty program” may also extend to a “reward program”.
Customer acquisition systems may play an increasingly important role for business. Customer loyalty programs can contribute to the loyalty of existing customers, but also can play a role in acquiring new customers.
The businesses of the various card issuers may vary significantly. Financial cards are generally issued by or issued in cooperation with financial institutions. For example: (1) financial institutions (including a financial institution associated with a source of benefits) issue financial cards directly to customers; and (2) a co-branded financial card including for example the brand of the financial institution and the brand of a source of benefits.
Financial institutions are often interested in partnering with other entities, such as sources of benefits, to make the benefits associated with their financial card competitive. This may be in order to retain and attract their customers, but also in order to compete for transaction share as cardholders generally carry more than one financial card in their wallet. Transaction share in turn affects the revenue realized by the financial institution. Accordingly, financial institutions tend to measure the effectiveness of their marketing efforts in connection with financial cards by analyzing incremental transactions involving their financial card.
In addition, financial institutions are generally interested in sharing profit/risk with other parties in connection with their financial card related activities. This is evidenced in the popularity of co-branded cards. Generally speaking, however, card issuers are only interested in providing access to their customer base to outside parties if there is significant financial reward, and if this access does not conflict with their own interests and/or present any risk to the customer base.
Merchants provide benefits to their customers for reasons that are not dissimilar to the factors that motivate financial institutions. Merchants are interested in attracting and maintaining customers. The cost of acquisition of a new customer for many merchants is quite high. While merchants are interested in acquiring new customers efficiently, they are often also willing to provide relatively significant benefits in exchange for a new customer relationship from an outside source.
Merchants and financial institutions often collaborate in the context of co-branded financial cards. Examples include airline/credit cards, oil company financial cards, or retail chain financial cards. From a merchant perspective, these collaborative arrangements are generally available to large national chains and are not generally available to regional chains or small businesses, even though from a customer acquisition or benefits perspective such regional chains or small businesses might be of interest to a financial institution.
The costs associated with deploying and marketing a co-branded card requires economies of scale that effectively exclude many regional or small business co-branded financial card arrangements. From the perspective of a financial institution, the benefits associated with the co-branded financial cards are generally limited to the type of benefits made available by a merchant or a relatively small group of associated partners. This exposes the financial institution to competition to other co-branded financial cards, especially if the merchant associated with the competing card is more popular or makes better benefits available. Also, relationships with merchants become difficult or cumbersome to replace (especially over time) thereby resulting in loss of bargaining power in the hands of the financial institution and thereby possible erosion of benefits. This contributes risk to the financial institution's card issuing operation, and also generally results in financial institutions entering into multiple co-branding relationships, which in turn adds to the associated costs.
Known loyalty programs may lack flexibility in the manner in which transactions triggering the accrual of benefits to cardholders must occur. The benefit that a merchant participating in a loyalty program is willing to provide will depend on a particular merchant and their business objectives at a particular time, and in some cases on the special demographic attributes of the cardholders, or a particular subset of cardholders. Known systems may not enable merchants to suitably reflect these changing objectives in the manner in which benefits are accrued to cardholders in connection with financial transactions.